


Desperation

by Ivyzord



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Feelings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyzord/pseuds/Ivyzord
Summary: A Cliff Notes version:Zag: You could be a little rougher with me, you know?Than: I’m a bit afraid to hurt you, but I’m willing to try if that's what you'd like.Zag: Yes!Than: I hope it doesn't wake anything in me.Zag: Oh, I hope it does.Narrator: It kinda does but they are still careful caring and sweet...
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 235





	Desperation

Zagreus never felt quite as fulfilled as he did with Thanatos, their loving tender and soft. Something to hold and cherish. They seemes perfectly balanced in their give and take. Slowly getting to know each other’s bodies. Perhaps a little too slowly, because the opportunities seemed scarce as of late. Their time together always cut short, so busy they always where. Than’s jobs never ending, war and winter still raging on the surface.

Those tranquil moments of fulfillment in the arms of the lover where incredible but not what the prince of the underworld was really used to. As wonderful as it felt he found himself missing the harder stuff on occasion. Making love is all good but sometimes he would just like to be…

Thanatos doesn't make it easy to give up on these ideas. Zagreus gets chills whenever he notices how confidently he towers above him even when his feet are touching the ground. He tries not to assume things here but the way Thanatos looks at him sometimes… It feels like there is some withheld fire behind that cold eyes staring him down. Although often kept in check his power and strong presence is obvious and often proves distracting.

If there is a chance that maybe he wouldn’t be entirely against the idea and is just holding back. It’s really getting Zagreus hot and bothered. He know that Thnatos should be here in an hour or so. He has a while to think about it…

* * *

Zagreus stands by the desk, leaning on it slightly as he studies a large serious-looking document. Not a very natural look for him.

“You wanted to see me?” Thanatos asks as he enters the room careful as always not to reveal any oh his expectations for their meting.

Zagreus seem only too happy to toss the oversize scroll aside and instantly he looks more like his carefree self. Thanatos should be irritated by his attitude but he finds it endearing in spite of himself.  
  
“Yes I did.” The prince greets his lover with a brief chaste kiss… “I wanted to see you… talk to you. I mean. Oh boy… It seemed easier in my head.”

“Zag, collect yourself. You’re making me nervous here.” Despite the words he uses his demeanor stays calm and collected. With some effort.

“OK. Alright” Zagreus starts pacing around the room. “You know that I care for you and cherish you... a great deal, in fact. Being with you is… It’s wonderful.”

Thanatos raises an eyebrow and looks at Zagreus with honest confusion. “And somehow you’re making it sound ominous.”

“I love our time spend together, I really do but… just tell me if I’m getting it wrong.” He stops and starts approaching his lover while lowering his voice a bit. He speaks barely above a whisper. “You sometimes seem like you are holding yourself back and I want to let you know that I probably wouldn’t mind if you decided to let go, be a bit harder on me…” Zag gets closer and gently strokes his arm affectionately “Or rather. I’m pretty sure I would like it.”

For a moment Thanatos says nothing, looking blankly at a point somewhere behind his lover. He’s not sure if the heat he feels in his chest is because Zagreus’s hand moved there or maybe it is something generated somewhere from within him. It’s is almost too much to bear.

Zagreus suddenly retracts his hand as if he was has the one getting burned. “Oh... Oh Gods. I made a fool out of myself again, haven’t I? He puts a bit of distance between them “I’m so sorry, Than. If this is not your thing it’s fine we can just...”

“Zagreus, stop.” Thanatos says perhaps a bit too firmly and sighs right after. “Why must you always jump to conclusions?” _So impulsive_ he thinks with much less annoyance that he probably should. “I never said I wouldn’t want to...”

“Oh?” Zagreus looks curiously. “What is it then?”

Thanatos scoffs, approaches him with a controlled, cold expression and brushes a loose strand of black hair. He tries to tug it behind his ear but it stubbornly bounces back. He gathers himself a moment before looking straight into the mismatched eyes. They're pretty, intense and right now focused squarely on him, filled with anxious anticipation. He powers through the urge to disappear. “It’s just that… I simply don’t have much experience in such things.”

Zagreus visibly calms down and exhales. He takes his lover’s hand as gently as if it wasn’t covered in armor. The gesture somehow feels warm even through layers of metal. “Than, relax. No need to get nervous with me about this. I really meant it when I said it’s been amazing so far. I wouldn’t change it for anything. I don’t want to ask you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. If you’d rather we postpone the idea or abandon it entirely...”

“I never said that!” Than stumbles over his words trying to protest a little too quickly. He suddenly feels vulnerable again. In a way, he is getting used to feeling like that wit his partner, seeing as Zagreus never uses this moments as an excuse to be unkind of mocking. He’s been nothing but patient with him. A beautiful contradiction in the usually restless prince. He can be honest with him. He knows but the words still don’t come with ease. “I do want to try. It’s just that… I’m not sure if I’d be any good at it.”

Zag smiles “It’s not a competition and I don’t mind practicing with you. You feel anything is weird just say a word and we stop, no discussion. We can pick up at any pace that is comfortable. If you’ll want. It’s not like I’m running away anytime soon.”

Than grimaces a little at the careless comment, but he caresses the prince’s cheek with care. “I...wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Zagreus tilts his head leaning to the touch and smirks confidently “Oh, Please! I get hurt as a part of my daily routine.”

"That’s not comforting.”

"I know. I’m… sorry. It’s simply I don’t think that you could hurt me. Not in the way I wouldn’t enjoy, anyway. I trust you. I know that you’d be careful.”

There is something in him that tells him he would enjoy this. Letting loose after all the long hours of work. He does it most of the time in a very dispassionate fashion. Even the way he fights when he aids Zagreus in their brief encounters through the underworld. He tends to keep his distance and use his power rather then any physical advantage. There's something very cold and impersonal about it. It fits the image of the death incarnate.

Unlike the The fiery want that wakes in him when he lays his cold hands on Zagreus’s body. Neither does the indecisiveness and this anxious bumbling or warm smiles and chuckles, but it’s fine. This is private. This is just between them. He would suspect to be more nervous at this request but he is soothed by his lover’s calm smile and the knowledge that everything he said, he meant.

Thanatos takes Zagreus by the hand and pulls him closer. He leans in and let their foreheads touch. “So If something feels weird or you are hurting you’re going to tell me, right away. Understood?”

“Yes!” The prince’s warm laughter rings around the room “And the same goes for you.”

“Alright then...” He hugs Zagreus tighter and runs the thumb of his ungloved hand over the prince’s lower lip.

Now that they are so close he recognizes the traces of the stifled frustrations. A thought of Zagreus leaving and maybe never being able to see him again, loosing a chance to address these feelings. It all melts away as their lips touch in a heated kiss.

Suddenly he realizes that he feels, what he imagines to be, a truly human desperation that the Gods where not meant to withstand. It’s as if they didn’t have all the time in the world ahead of them. Thanatos grabs Zagreus possessively, the kiss turns a bit sloppy as their tongues intertwine. Zag bites his lower lip lightly. Thanatos almost feels self-conscious about his own reactions. He would try to pace himself, be more stoic if not for the encouraging noises coming out of Zagreus. He’s burning hot in his embrace, eager, moaning. Usually high strummed prince suddenly becomes pliable under his fingers.

Tanatos walks forward, pushing Zagreus back until he hits a wall with a faint surprised huff. God off death watches him closely for any hint of discomfort. He finds only the budding excitement. He takes of the skulls adorning prince’s shoulder with practiced movement. He did it before, knows the trick to it now. He proceeds to take of his gauntlet but Zagreus stops him. “No, you can leave it on.”

Thanatos stops, his hand still on a metal clasp he contemplates it. “If you’re absolutely sure.”

In response Zagreus presents his hands pressed tightly together. Thanatos understands and he slowly, deliberately takes both of Zagreus wrists with the armored hand. He raises them above the prince’s head and pushes them against the wall, gently at first, so if Zagreus wanted he would easly brake free, but he is compliant. He leans on the wall panting slightly.

“Is this… comfortable?” Thanatos asks combating his nervousness. “Is this to your liking?”

“Yes. You can push a little harder, you know?” he admits with a content smile. “What about you. You’re still alright with this, I hope?”

“So far so good.” Thanatos runs his other hand over the young god’s shoulder and gently slides the fabric off it exposing the shapely chest now rising and falling a little faster. “You look good like this.” He admits tracing the collarbone, enjoying a slight tremble underneath his fingers. He leans to lick the place that he was just caressing.

“Bite me…” the prince's voice is choked and pleading. He turns his head to the side, exposing his neck “Please?”

“As you wish.” He mouths Zagreus’s neck for a moment, as if in preparation until finally sinking his teeth in.

The prince moans shamelessly. Thanatos feels braver with each little indication of pleasure from his lover. Braver and more excited. He quickly learns that he derives pleasure from providing it to Zagreus, from the way he asks for it and how he looks at him expectantly, trying to predict what he will do next.

He feels he can grow to like feeling in control a little. Thanatos massages prince’s chest. He takes a hardening nipple in between his fingers and looks straight in those intense mismatched eyes. He thoroughly enjoys the expecting flicker of excitement on princes face as he squeezes.

The prince arches his back, jerks forward. His speech is fragmented by deep breaths “Ah... You said... You said, you’re not good at those things.”

He feels assured by those words. but he still looks coyly to the side trying to find the right words. “It’s not like I’m completely oblivious, Zagreus. I expected you might liked such things. I was thinking about it. I... just wasn't sure you would like that from me. I wasn’t sure how I would feel about it if it came to it.”

“So how about now? How do you feel?”

“I feel…” Thanatos struggles to speak freely. He opts to get closer letting Zagreus feel his hardening flesh against his leg. “I think... you might have been right. About me liking it.” He says quietly right besides his ear.

Being this close he can clearly hear his lover’s shuddering breath as Zagreus whispers: “By the Gods.” He feel the heat of his breath against his ear “I want you, Than.” _Blood and Darkness…_ How can anyone be this warm?

Thanatos’s hand wonder around the prince's waist about to pull the rest of his clothes off. He releases his wrists and looks meaningfully towards the bed. When he looks back to his lover he can see a mischievous gleam behind the unashamed lust.

“How about we do it here?” Zagreus turns around leans with his hands on the wall bending suggestively and presenting his ass. He looks back a Thanatos doing his best innocent impression. “Do you want to try it?”

Thanatos can feel his throat getting dry in an instant. He runs both hands over the prince’s sides, and briefly presses his hips against him. “You mean like this? Is this good?” the sound that comes out of him is weaker and more raspy then he expected.

“It’s perfect.” It’s a relief that prince’s voice fairs no better.

He can't help to notice the fact that the prince is almost naked while he himself is still fully clothed. An unexpected wave of arousal comes over him at the thought and he feels an urge to tip the balance a little further still. He slowly slides his hands down the princess's hips and the last piece of material covering him slides down to the floor.

He can feel the hot eager body wriggling beneath him, trying to push harder against him. It’s a pain to leave him for even a moment but such is the practicality of things. Thanatos leans in and kisses the nape of his neck in apology. “Please, wait here a bit.” He goes on to grab a bottle of scented oil he already knows where Zagreus keeps. It takes but a moment to find it but he still feels the harsh loss of heat of the familiar body.

Unclothed and trembling Zagreus still waits by the wall panting quietly. His eyes follow Thanatos around the room and as they are drawn to the little bottle his face flashes red.

Tanatos smothers his fingers generously in oil and waits for a sign to continue. The prince nods and  
Than lightly grabs his Ass with the gloved hand opening him. “Should I go on?”

“Yes, please...”

With a satisfied hum he pushes the oiled fingers inside him. The death God’s mind stutters. It goes in remarkably easy and he feels sleek inside already. “Have you been- Did you...” His voice stutters too.

Prince still leaning against the wall doesn't fully turn his head to face Thanatos. The red from his flushed cheeks spreads further down his body, coloring as far as his shoulders. “I might have been thinking about you earlier today. How to talk to you about this. I might have gotten a bit… carried away.”

Unasked question hangs on Than’s lips. What does he even want to to ask? _When? Why?_ _How did he do it?_ He just stands there, feeling like a lightning struck him. A vision of Zagreus touching himself, putting his own fingers inside him while thinking of them together enters his mind with a force.

Zag’s voice recalls him back to reality before he can get lost in the details. “It doesn't make you think any less of me, I hope?” He says in voice that comes out more flirtatious then actually shy.”

“No… of course not” Thanatos whispers back hardly finding it in his power to speak at all. It truth he can barely think of a reply at that moment. He leans on Zagreus and is pretty sure he can't hide his own shuddering against the hot skin. The idea that he should undress becomes a distant forethought. Suddenly there is no time to waste. He unbuckles the belt and does the bare minimum to get out his almost painfully hard erection. He runs it between Zags buttocks and is abut to ask permission but he doesn't get to start before Zagreus groans impatiently.

“Than, don’t tease me anymore, please just... put it int. I’m ready. As you know, I have been for quite a while now.”

Thanatos aligns himself against Zagreus’s ass with one hand. He hugs him tightly, putting his free arm around his waist. He kisses the prince hard and messy. „If this is what you desire.”

He enters him with one slow deliberate movement, trying to pace himself, which is made harder by the way his lover gasps and frantically repeats Than’s name and by how warm and slick he is inside. Thanatos, try as he may, still cant stop thinking about the prince pleasuring himself imagining them together.

A need to not be the one losing it comes over him, he runs his hand through short black hair, grabbing it he bites Zagreus’s shoulder, making him moan obscenely. Thanatos notices that while prince still supports himself with one hand the other start to explore his own body. Thanatos slows down enough to focus on a question. “What are you doing?”

Zagreus answers, his speech frantic and voice desperate. “I wanted to touch myself” He admits.

“In that case...” Thanatos runs his hand over Zagreus’s chest “Would you allow me, instead?”

“Blood and Darkness... Yes... touch me.”

Thanatos straightens himself up and takes the wondering hand putting it behind Zagreus’s back, keeping it there firmly by the wrist. “Is this alright then? Tell me if I’m being to hard on you.”

Zagreus voice is even more exasperated. “By the Gods, That’s so good. Please... don’t let go.”

“As you wish, my prince.” He tightens his hold just slightly, for better grip. He starts to move his hips harder so every thrust is accented with a suggestive sound of skin hitting skin. As promised with the other hand he starts exploring prince’s body, running it over his abs. He lingers on his shapely ass then wonders to the tighs all while trying to keep pounding into him in a steady tempo, quickly losing focus.

He speeds up and his hand finally finds Zagreuses’s hard, leaking dick. He start stroking it and Zagreus quickly starts to come undone, turning into a hot mess, screaming something unintelligible and dirty. Thanatos doesn't hold back any longer, he thrust frantically, trying to match a pace in stroking his lover. It doesn't take long for Zagreus to start to chant his name desperately. and soon he is shaking. He arches his back, screams, coming, spilling himself over thanatos’s hand. This is just a thing to take the God of death over the edge and it doesn't take long for him to follow with his own orgasm. He keeps his lover close, thrusting into him, biting his own lips, trying, yet not quite succeeding to stifle his own sound of pleasure as his mind draws a blank and a great heat accumulates in his loins. A great wave of pleasure hits him. “Zag...” he let’s go, and fills him up.

The two stay there a moment, connected, breathing hard, panting, holding eatch other. It takes a moment for Thantos’s brain to start working again. As soon as he gets back to reality he can see his lover looking at him blissfully. “Hey... welcome back.” with greets him with a goofy and comforting smile.

Than looks around the room and grabs the nearest towel. Zagreus shake his head and laughs. “You’re forever the practical one.” But he is loose and soft and he lets himself be wiped and cared for.

Next Thanatos takes prince’s hand into his and inspects it. "I’m still worried about the gauntlet.” He explains hurriedly and rises it to his eye level and looks at it carefully. There is a faint mark on the wrist. Thanatos grimaces “I wasn’t suppose to hurt you.” He sounds somber.

"Than… love. You didn’t. It’s fine. More than fine, actually.” He steers Than’s head up making the God face him… “Look at me. Do I look unhappy?”

He doesn't. Zagreus looks content and dreamy maybe a bit tired, spent but definitely not unhappy.

"I guess not. Still… I’m-”

Zagreus interrupts him. “It’s fine, really. Just a little sore. It will be gone in no time. But what about you? You feel comfortable?”  
  
To his surprise the answer h e’s looking for is not complex but a simple and conclusive "Yes.” Thanatos smiles despite himself. "I enjoyed it.”  
  
“Oh? That’s good. I’m glad.” He breathes out with relief. Despite the evident exhaustion the prince looks hopefully at his partner. "Are you willing to repeat it sometime, or try something new, perhaps? Only now prince looks up and down his lover realizing he is still mostly dressed next to his uncovered body. “Maybe next time we can even get you naked.”

Thanatos doesn't even try to stop an undignified chuckle. They are alone after all. “Well, someone is eager.” He kisses the prince’s forehead lightly. “We’ll have to find out next time, won’t we? But for now...”

Zagreus produces a surprised yelp as Thanatos picks him up with ease and gently puts him on the bed. Zag smiles mischievously “We might also make use of that strength of yours.”

Thanatos just hums affirmatively takes the bottle of oil into his hands and focuses on it, stays quiet for a long minute. He can feel his partners eyes on him. He feels he has something to say and he waits for it. “You know…” Zagreus starts. “I sort of expected you to just poof away by now.”

“I’m still learning but it feels wrong to just leave you like this after… Perhaps work can wait a few more minutes. Now, show me your hand.” Zagreus offers it obediently and Thanatos give is a massage paying special attention to the wrists. “I.m...sorry. I know my hands are cold.”

Zagreus, looking ready to drift away shakes his head weakly. “No, please don’t apologize. I find it very soothing.” He rest his head on the cold shoulder. “It’s relaxing.”

“You're actually going to sleep?”

In response he only purrs. Thanatos finishes massaging both wrists and eases his lover into laying position. He takes place next to him, keeping him in his arms. He lets a moment pass. The tiredness starts to catch up to him as well. Although he isn't really cold, he covers them both up. “It’s alright. I think we deserve a moment longer.” He says mostly trying to convince himself because Zagreus is already lightly snoring. Yet another one of these things that should probably annoy him more but it just slowly lulls him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was wholesome and sexy!
> 
> I'm not married to the title. Might change it later.


End file.
